So Take Me For Granted
by Quietus
Summary: Girs last thoughts of Zim....R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: All Invader Zim characters belong to Johnen Vasquez, the Nickelodeon basterds, and the Viacom basterds. The song You're A God belongs to Vertical Horizon. A/N: I am waiting for my dad to come home with KFC right now, and I'm BORED as heck. No flames, this is a fic about Gir. He is thinking about Zim, no, it's not a slash fic. All innocence. Songfic, R&R.  
  
So Take Me For Granted  
  
(Girs POV)  
  
Why does he ignore me so much?  
  
(I've gotta be honest, I think you know, We're covered in lies and that's OK.)  
  
In know I'm not much of a SIR, but that doesn't mean I'm not reliable. What has happened, Master?  
  
(There's somewhere beyond this I know, But I hope I can find the words to say.)  
  
You grow ever older, and I am still the same SIR. Are you mad at me?  
  
(Never again no, No never again.)  
  
Have I let you down? I promise I won't buy bubble-gum slurpees anymore. Just say you know me.  
  
('Cause you're a god, And I am not, And I just thought That you would know, You're a god And I am not And I just thought I'd let you go)  
  
Master! You never talk to me, you don't even look at me. Do I make you sick? Please tell me, Master. You don't even insult me any more. Call me an idiot dog brain just once!  
  
(But I've been unable, To put you down, I'm still learning things I ought to know by now.)  
  
You yelled at me today Master, I didn't do anything. You're sick, Master, let me help you. I'm still your SIR, Master.  
  
(It's under the table so I need something more to show somehow.)  
  
What is that red stuff, Master? You're on the floor, let me help you. That red stuff is smeared on the floor. Master, why won't you open your eyes?  
  
(Never again no, No never again)  
  
Master, you're cold. Why won't you look at me? That red stuff stopped, Master, I stopped it! Master?  
  
('Cause you're a god And I am not And I just thought That You would know You're a god And I am not And I just thought I'd let you go)  
  
Master, talk to me. Tell me I'm still annoying, tell me more about the Dib- human, tell me about the Tallest, tell me about them, Master!  
  
(I've got to be honest, I think you know We're covered in lies and that's OK, There's somewhere beyond this I know, But I hope I can find the words to say.)  
  
Master, I'm fading away. My circuits are blunt and dull, my eyes hardly glow anymore. Master, I think I'm sick too.  
  
(Never again no, No never again.)  
  
Master, the world is ending. I'm gonna hold you're hand , Master, you'll be warm again, someday, someday Mas...  
  
('Cause you're a god And I am not And I just thought That you would know You're a god And I am not And I just thought I'd let you go.)  
  
A/N: Oh (cries) Reply people, (sniffle). 


	2. You're My Misery

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim, Johnen Vasquez does. Agh, unlike me, he was born lucky. Oh, and I do not own the song 'Misery' by Michelle Branch.  
  
A/N: Finally, an update from me, Quietus. Chapter Two, a chapter that even I wasn't expecting. Dib is thinking about Zim. (Cries) Please (sniff) review! (;  
  
So Take Me For Granted-You're My Misery  
  
(I was lost, And you were found, You seemed to stand on solid ground)  
  
Dib watched the TV with tears in his eyes. He wiped them away, but it was useless, as only more took they're place. He couldn't believe that he was gone forever, gone.  
  
(I was weak, And you were strong, And me and my guitar, we strummed along, oh)  
  
Zim's body was covered in a white sheet, his pale, none human face disappeared for the last time. Dib covered his face in his hands, not watching as Zim was pulled into an ambulance truck, where as soon as they performed an autopsy, the doctors would find out what he truly was.  
  
(Sweet misery you cause me, That's what you called me, Sweet misery you cause me)  
  
When Dib finally mustered enough courage to glance at the TV, he saw one person pick up what looked like Gir, but it wasn't. It was too lifeless, dull. Dead.  
  
(I was blind, But oh, how could you see, You saw the beauty in everything, everything and me)  
  
Dib couldn't deny he had some feelings for the arrogant alien. He knew why Zim was dead. It was no accident. It was Dib who had killed him. And he hated himself for that simple reason.  
  
(I would cry, And you would smile, You'd stay with me a little while)  
  
Dib couldn't take him any more. The jokes he pulled on Dib all the time, the jeers, the pure hate. Dib knew he had to do something. But he had gone too far.  
  
(Sweet misery you cause me, That's what you called me, Sweet misery you cause me)  
  
Dib turned off the TV and sat down on his bed. Now that Zim was gone, what was there to do? No saving earth anymore, that plan had gone straight to hell. Dib got up and walked downstairs. He needed to take a walk.  
  
(And in my heart I see, oh, What you're doing to me, And in my heart I see, oh, Just how you wanted it to be, Sweet misery)  
  
Dib slowly dragged his feet toward Zim's now empty house. It stood tall, but alone, in the night sky. Dib remembered all the memory's he had in this house.  
  
(Sweet misery you cause me, That's why you called me, Sweet misery you caused me)  
  
Dib walked over to a garbage can that was near Zim's house. Inside it was a small pile of junk. Dib recognized that junk as Gir. Dib picked him up, brushing of bits of garbage from the robot's body.  
  
(And in my heart I see, oh, What you're doing to me, And in my heart I see, oh, Just how you wanted it to be, Sweet misery)  
  
Dib threw the permanently broken robot back into the garbage, not even caring that he held the robots dispatched arm in his cold hands. Dib ran, his slim body disappearing into the memorable night.  
  
(I was weak, And you were strong, And me and my guitar, we strummed along)  
  
A/N: Angst is so sad. Please review (sniffle). 


End file.
